


Stabbed

by kesktoon04



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Whump, Whump, Whumptober, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman whump, spiderson, stabbed, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: When Peter gets stabbed without his Spidersuit, Tony has to come to the rescue. The question is, will he make it?





	Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Dad/Spiderson
> 
> Word count: 780
> 
> Warnings: Angst, whump, character injury, minor curse words

"Mr. Stark? Hey... I have a kind of small problem." 

Tony wasn’t sure what to expect when he picked up the phone call from the kid, but what he got was horrifying. Peter's voice was shaky and small; he was afraid. “What’s wrong? Where are you?” Tony was already typing up to Karen for Peter’s diagnostics- but he wasn’t in the suit.

The boy's reply was unintelligible, a slur of words thrown into a pile of increasing hyperventilation.

“Okay kiddo, you’re gonna to have to slow down, alright? Deep breaths.” Is it selfish of him to hope that this was only a panic attack?

He listened to Peter trying to take a couple of deep breaths before squeaking out, “Mr. Stark, I’m really scared, there’s blood... everywhere and I-"

“Blood? Peter, tell me where you are and what happened right now.” Tony wasn't able to hide the panic in his voice this time. It was pushing its way through his voice with an unmistakable edge.

Peter’s breath hitched;the boy is crying! It took him a second to speak again, but he said, “I’m sorry, I was just trying to help her and he was about to stab her and she would’ve died and-“ His voice trailed off into panicked panting and small sobs.

“Tell me where you are.” Tony’s voice was wobbly, too loud. "Now, Peter!"

Peter nodded, although Tony couldn't know that. He cleared his throat and as soon as he replied tearfully with the street corner, Tony was on his way. He used the next second to send for a Medvac to meet him there.

When he was done, Tony realized that Peter had been quiet for awhile. Too long. In a slightly panicked voice, being poorly masked with calmness, he said, “Pete, talk to me. What can you see?”

“Bu-Bushes.” It sounded like the kid was shivering. Tony's thought was quickly confirmed by Pete's next statement. 

“I’m cold, Mr. Stark.”

Tony cursed under his breath, the symptoms of Hypovolemic Shock running wildly through his mind. “You’re gonna be okay, kid.” You have to be okay, kid.

Only a few more minutes until he got to Peter. Then he can help the-

Kid.

He could clearly make out Peter the minute he was in the area. The kid was wearing his normal grey hoodie and jeans, but that’s not why he stuck out.

The kid was just drenched in blood.

"Peter?! Kid, what the Hell happened?!" Tony sprinted towards him, stumbling out of his suit as soon as his feet hit the ground. The panic coursed through his veins with a fiery passion. Peter was slouched against a building, his face visibly paling. As he got closer, Tony could see a darker red circle from the source of the injury. The broken bottle near Peter was a clear indication of what had happened.

Carefully, he lowered Peter onto the ground so he was laying flat on his back. With a sad, panicked look plastered on his face, he reached downn with shaky hands to take the kid's pulse. Weak, but there nonetheless.

“Talk to me kid, how we doing?” Tony looked down and talked with urgency lacing his voice as Peter started to shut his eyes. 

Peter looked up with lazily opened eyes, the usual bluff and bravado gone. “Hurts.”

The single word sent even more ice into Tony’s veins. “I know, kiddo... I know.” he pulled a pack of gauze out of the first aid compartment hidden in the arm of his suit. “We’re just gonna stop the bleeding until more help gets here, alright? Is that okay, Pete?” 

When he got a weak nod from the boy, he gently and cautiously lifted the sweatshirt. The wound was deep, and Tony could see the glass, still shattered in his boy's stomach. "So that's why you're not healing up for me..."

Peter’s eyes slid closed.

“Hey, eyes open. C'mon Pete!" Tony snapped, fear in his voice. He wasn't even trying to conceal it now. Peter jerked awake, wincing at the movement. Tears filled his eyes quickly as he locked them with his mentor's.

“Mr. S'ark, am I gonna-"

“Nope. You are going to be A-okay. And later, you and I are going to have a VERY long talk about dangerous situations when you’re not in the Spider Suit.”

Peter nodded, his eyes threatening to close any moment. Tony mentally cursed to the slow drivers that aren't here helping his son.

As if on cue, Medvac arrived, swarming around Pete. He whimpered, his voice sounding weaker and weaker with every sound.

Tony squeezed his hand, watching as they worked on his kid.

It was all gonna be alright.


End file.
